Feliz Aniversario
by CupcakeSmile
Summary: Es su aniversario, y Castle lo había olvidado. Eso era imperdonable, pero por suerte, a último momento supo como resolver el problema y todo terminó bien, con una Beckett contenta, amorosa...O al menos, creyó que todo había terminado bien.


Era su aniversario, pero no cualquier aniversario, no si estabas de novio con la detective Kate Beckett; Porque para ella, todo tenia que ser perfecto. Pero aun sabiendo eso, Richard Castle aún no tenía nada listo, y mucho menos pensado lo que haría para su aniversario, y eso que solo faltaban dos horas para que se vieran en su departamento.

Dos horas en las que Castle tenía que pensar, comprar y preparar todo. Sin ayuda.

Y Beckett lo mataría si no hacia nada, porque para ella, siendo una mujer (Algo diferente, pero mujer al fin) un aniversario era algo importante, algo que un hombre jamás debe olvidar y que si lo hace, merece un castigo. Y una mujer molesta por haber olvidado un aniversario, era una mujer peligrosa.

En especial si tenía un arma.

Castle miró el reloj, las 3:20. Genial, había perdido veinte minutos de su tiempo peleando internamente sobre que no tenía tiempo.

_Bien Richard, eres un escritor, tu puedes pensar en algo rápido. No tienes tiempo._ Pensó, e inmediatamente se puso a dar vueltas por el apartamento, revisando el refrigerador, ojeando sus libros, buscando cualquier cosa que le de una idea. Pensó en llamar a Alexis, pero abandonó el pensamiento recordando que ella también es mujer, y primero que nada, lo regañaría por hacer todo a ultima hora, pasaría mínimo una hora diciéndole lo importante que era un aniversario para una mujer, y al final, no ayudaría.

Castle estaba comenzando a desesperarse, nada se le ocurría, bueno, al menos que tener relaciones sexuales con ella toda la noche fuera una buena idea, romántica, que a Kate le encantara. Pero lo dudaba.

Miró a todos lados, vio la cocina, y una bombilla se encendió en su cabeza ¡Claro! ¡Una cena romántica! ¿Tendría tiempo para preparar algo? ¿Cuál era la comida favorita de Kate?

Comida china…pensándolo mejor, pediría la comida a algún restaurant.

Postre, debía preparar un postre, eso si podía hacerlo, no le tomaría mucho tiempo, dependiendo de que haría… ¿Pastel de queso? Era el favorito de Kate, y era su especialidad. Revisó el refrigerador, bien, tenia todo, y aprovecharía, y haría un poco de Mouse de chocolate.

Llamó al restaurant chino, pidió la comida, encargó algunas rosas a la florería, se remangó la camisa, se colocó un delantal, miró el reloj, y se puso en marcha, tenía que quedar perfecto.

La comida llegó, las flores llegaron, y el pastel de queso estaba en el horno. Castle miró el reloj, 5:00 ¡En poco llegaba Beckett y no tenía nada arreglado aún! ¡Ni él estaba arreglado!

Salió corriendo a darse una ducha rápida, perfumándose y arreglándose con una camisa purpura, el color favorito de Beckett.

Las rosas tenían un peculiar tono purpura, las desojó y espació los pétalos por la mesa del comedor, el suelo, la habitación y la cama. No sin antes cambiar las sábanas blancas a sábanas con lindos tonos lilas y violetas.

Arregló la mesa, puso los platos, sirvió la comida y escondió bien los envases del restaurant. Encontró unas cuantas velas purpuras que su madre tenía guardadas, seguro no le molestaría que las usara…Así como tampoco le molestaría que uno de sus collares desapareciera misteriosamente y terminara colgando en el cuello de Kate.

Colocó las velas en sitios estratégicos desde la puerta hasta la mesa, haciendo una especie de camino iluminado, estaba completamente seguro que a Kate le encantaría.

Pero Kate ya se encontraba encantada con el solo hecho de que Castle la hubiera invitado a su apartamento por el aniversario, desde que despertó tenía una increíble sonrisa en el rostro, brillante y esplendida, y lo primero que hizo ese día fue salir a comprar lencería, porque oh si, le tenía un fantástico regalo a Castle.

Observó la hora, era tiempo de alistarse para ir. Se vistió con un hermoso vestido negro, ajustado y corto, lo suficiente para dejar entrever las medias de seda negras. Con una apertura en la espalda que dejaba ver su piel, y un escote aceptable. Los tacones complementaron su vestimenta, junto al peinado, el cabello recogido con una pequeña peineta blanca, varios cabellos caían desde el moño, cayendo por sus hombros de manera elegante.

Castle terminó de acomodar todo, apurado, viendo el reloj a cada momento, y cuando bajó la luz, y encendió el reproductor de música, el timbre sonó. Se puso nervioso ¡Nunca había estado tan nervioso!

Abrió la puerta, no sin antes arreglarse un poco más y cuando la abrió se le salieron los ojos ¡por dios que Beckett estaba hermosa! Y apenas la vio, ella sonrió, y a Castle el corazón casi se le sale del pecho, cuanto la adoraba.

— Hola... — murmuró Beckett, sonriendo en alto, mirando a Castle con algo de vergüenza.

— Hola…—le contestó Castle, con una sonrisa también. Se mordió el labio y le hizo lugar en la puerta, para que pasara—Adelante…— Beckett caminó y reprimió un pequeño suspiro de enamorada al ver el lugar, con la luz baja, iluminada por la tenue luz de las velas.

— Castle…esto…— se quedó son palabras, estaba totalmente encantada.

— Feliz aniversario, Detective Kate Beckett.

Ella le regalo una sonrisa, feliz, enamorada, caminó con cuidado, resonando sus tacones en el suelo, caminando del brazo de su hombre, quien la guiaba por el camino que el mismo había dibujado con las velas, hasta dejarla en la mesa. Arrimó una silla, dejando que se sentara y la volvió a pegar a la mesa, acariciándole levemente los hombros. Castle fue por los platos de comida ya servidos y los dejó sobre la mesa, frente a Beckett, quien sonrió al ver que era comida china. El escritor destapó una botella de vino y con sumo cuidado sirvió dos copas, dándole una a su chica.

Cenaron tranquilos, mirándose mutuamente, comiéndose casi con las miradas que se dedicaban, risitas cómplices iban y venían, y la comida rápidamente desapareció de los platos, siendo sustituida por el perfecto pastel de queso de Castle, el cual dejó completamente encantada a Beckett, deseando más. Luego siguió el Mouse.

— Te ves hermosa— le dijo Castle, sonriendo embobado, enroscando un largo mechón de cabello de Beckett entre sus dedos.

— Gracias…tu también— debajo de la mesa pasaba otra pequeña escenita, uno de los pies de Beckett escapó de sus zapatillas y comenzó a acariciar levemente la pierna de Castle, colándose por debajo del pantalón— En especial esa camisa…purpura…mi color favorito— alzó una ceja, mordiéndose el labio, hablando de manera seductora.

— Me la puse por ti— una de las manos de Castle se posó en la pierna de Beckett, acariciando levemente su rodilla, rieron cómplices, y quizás se preguntaban porque eran tan recatados si estaban solos.

Sin decir nada, Castle se levanto y se agacho frente a la silla de Beckett, le tomó de la mano y le dio un beso en ella, se levanto y le besó la mejilla, la comisura y por ultimo, sus labios. Ella pasó sus brazos por el cuello contrario, atrayéndolo más a él, correspondiendo el beso, moviendo sus labios de manera lenta y coordinada, acariciando los cabellos de su nuca con la punta de sus dedos.

Castle la tomó de la cintura y la levantó lentamente de la silla, pegándola a su cuerpo, abrazándola mientras seguían con el beso. Se comenzó a tornar algo más apasionado, las manos del escritor se movían por las curvas que imponían el cuerpo de la detective; sus bocas se comían mutuamente, Castle llevó sus manos hasta su trasero, y de un pequeño brinco Beckett enredó sus piernas en la cintura de su escritor, quien se las acarició y caminó como pudo hasta la habitación, la dejó caer con delicadeza a la cama, montándose encima de ella con sumo cuidado, mirándola a los ojos, totalmente embobado.

— ¿Te he dicho que eres perfecta? — y ella sonrió.

— La perfección no existe, Castle.

— Claro que si…Y la tengo justo frente a mí…

Otro beso, más hambriento, en el que esta vez sus lenguas se encontraron, jugueteando como si fueran niños. El beso se rompió y la boca de Castle comenzó a viajar hacia abajo, besándole el cuello con lentitud, mordisqueando levemente, sacándole pequeños suspiros a Beckett.

Ella se levantó con algo de cuidado, sentándose en la cama, sonriendo, mientras Castle llevó sus manos a su espalda, bajándole el cierre del vestido lentamente, besándole el cuello a la par. Se alejó de ella un poco para terminar de sacarle el vestido, salivando al verle la ropa interior vino tinto, su color favorito. De encaje, muy comprometedora…Valla que Kate había pensando en un buen regalo.

Beckett sonrió al verle con esa expresión y lo jaló de la corbata negra, atrayéndolo hacia ella, besándolo otra vez, quitándole la corbata y desabotonándole la camisa, acariciándole el pecho.

— Eres perfecta…—susurra, y ella solo le responde con una leve sonrisa, mientras Castle lanza por ahí el vestido negro, admirándola con la lencería vino tinto, con ese hermoso sostén de encajes negros, las pantis con diseños florares en encajes y los ligeros, sosteniendo las medias de seda.

Las manos de Castle se aventuraban por toda la anatomía de Kate, recorriendo su cuerpo, grabando cada lugar en su mente como un mapa que necesitaría para futuras expediciones, Kate sentía que cada lugar donde él tocaba era inundado por un fuego abrazador, excitante. Cerró sus ojos, disfrutando del placer que el escritor le proporcionaba, usando sus manos, su boca, y todo lo que pudiera para hacerla tocar el cielo; el sostén cayó, y los suaves y redondos pechos de Kate saltaron en el aire, libres, a la par que la camisa de Castle se deslizaba por sus hombros, quedando en el olvido.

Sus besos fueron desde su cuello, pasando por sus hombros, su clavícula, hasta llegar a sus redondos pechos, los tomó con sumo cuidado y depositó suaves besos en ellos, lamia sus pezones con algo de destreza y lentitud, redondeando con su lengua la aureola; Kate no podía con eso, se mordía el labio, deseosa de poder sentir más las manos de Castle, y al parecer, le leyó la mente, porque Castle usó sus manos para acariciarle la cintura y el abdomen, y colando uno de sus dedos por la goma de sus pantis, jugueteó un rato con la goma, jalándola, amenazando con sacarle lo que le quedaba de ropa interior.

Beckett tembló de anticipación, jadeó bajo, sonriendo, contorneó sus caderas de manera sensual, tentándole a que la desnudara de una buena vez. Y así hizo, Castle simplemente no pudo más y terminó de bajarle las pantis, dejándola desnuda por completo, teniéndola por completo a su merced.

La detective sonrió, y se mordió el dedo índice, retorciéndose en la cama sensualmente mientras emitía un corto y suave gemido, provocando a Castle, porque sabía que él no era de piedra; su cabeza se echó hacia atrás del gozo cuando Castle aventuró sus manos hasta sus partes intimas, acariciando levemente sin llegar a tocar por completo, al menos hasta que ella no pudo más y le comenzó a rogar, y Castle, como buen samaritano, no podía negarse a eso…y menos con aquella carita.

Introdujo lentamente uno de sus dedos, ella tembló, jadeó suavemente acompañado de una risita divertida, estaba encantada con Castle, además… ¿Era ella o la habitación olía a chocolate?

Pero rápidamente Castle sacó su dedo y se levantó de la cama, saliendo de la habitación, haciéndola gruñir un poco ¿¡A dónde se supone que iba!? ¡Lo iba a matar! ¡No la iba a dejar así!

Y cuando se estaba levantando de la cama para ir a darle un buen puñetazo a Castle, él regresó con una canasta que dejó encima de la cama, y nuevamente fue hasta ella con algo en manos, que cuando Kate logró ver, soltó una pequeña risita, olvidando la molestia que tenía.

Se volvió a tumbar en el colchón, dejando que Castle colocara unas cerezas encima de su cuerpo, dos en sus pechos, y las demás en lugares estratégicos de su abdomen. Bajó su cabeza y las comenzó a recolectar con su boca, dándole pequeñas cosquillas a la detective, quien reía y suspiraba cada vez que sentía su boca contra su piel.

Luego, Castle tomó unos cubos de hielo de dios sabe de dónde, y acarició con ellos el cuerpo de la castaña, siguiendo las curvas que el cuerpo le mandaba, dejándolo caer por sus pechos, contorneando su cuello, sus pezones y su ombligo.

— Castle…— murmuró entre suaves jadeos, revolviéndose como una serpiente en la cama, de manera sensual, ronroneando.

El hielo terminó derretido, y las manos lo remplazaron, acariciándola lentamente, con amor. Beckett se levantó de la cama y besó nuevamente a su hombre, tumbó a Castle en la cama, cayó de espaldas a la cama, hundiéndose en el suave colchón y levantó sus brazos, llevándolos hacia arriba mientras Beckett los tomaba y los llevaba hasta la cabecera de la cama, agarró sus muñecas y de un momento a otro, las atrapó con unas esposas a la cabecera de la cama, y se sentó en el abdomen de Castle, sonriendo seductoramente mientras acariciaba lentamente con sus manos su cuello y su pecho. Se movió un poco, colocándose entre sus piernas, y llegó con sus manos hasta su pantalón, algo apretado por lo que veía, una risita escapó de sus labios y le sacó el cinturón, para luego desabrochar su pantalón y bajar el cierre, mirando directamente a Castle a los ojos, seduciéndolo con la mirada.

Levantó sus caderas, permitiendo así que la castaña le sacara los pantalones junto a la ropa interior, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. Se volvió a sentar, esta vez en su vientre, muy cerca de su miembro, tanto así que sus nalgas chocaban con este.

Soltó una leve risita, relamiéndose los labios y acercó sus bocas, quedando a solo centímetros.

— Tiene derecho a permanecer callado— susurró riendo— todo lo que diga podrá y será usado en su contra.

— ¿Tengo derecho a un abogado? — alzó una ceja, divertido.

— Y si no lo consigue, el estado le concederá uno.

Se besaron, sonriendo en medio del beso, Beckett movía sus caderas, restregando su trasero contra el duro miembro de Castle, acallando unos cuantos gemidos en su boca.

Cortaron el beso, y Beckett dirigió ella misma el miembro de Castle hacia su entrada, lentamente, auto penetrándose ella misma, sintiendo como se amoldaba perfectamente a su interior, mordiéndose el labio, reprimiendo un gran gemido.

Apoyó sus manos en el pecho contrario, y con los ojos cerrados comenzó a moverse de arriba hacia abajo, de manera lenta y pausada, con gran calma, sabiendo que tenían mucho tiempo para disfrutarlo.

Castle quería tocarla, pero estaba el problema de que aún tenía las manos atrapadas por las esposas, y simplemente dejó que Beckett hiciera todo, y él se encargó de disfrutar. Su miembro era atrapado por las paredes internas de Kate, y su interior estaba tan húmedo y caliente que era imposible no disfrutarlo y sentirse completamente extasiado.

Los gemidos y el húmedo choque de sus cuerpos eran acompañados por la suave música de fondo, aunque ésta había quedado casi que en el olvido y opacada por los sonidos de los cuerpos desnudos en la cama, disfrutando el tiempo juntos.

— Castle, Castle — lo llamaba entre gemidos altos— ¡Ah! ¡Castle!

Paró de moverse y rápidamente le quitó las esposas a Castle, completamente necesitada de que él la dominara. Y no tardó mucho para eso, ya que Castle rápidamente tomó control de la situación y volteó todo, quedando él encima de ella, y comenzando a mover sus caderas en un vaivén rápido, haciéndola gritar de placer.

Embestidas que iban y venían, nublándoles la vista de placer, las mentes. Las manos de Castle se aferraban con fuerza a las caderas de Beckett, embistiendo contra ella con fuerza, haciéndola pedir por más mientras grita su nombre, perdida completamente en el placer.

— Ahh…Kate…— se muerde el labio, cerrando sus ojos — ¡No aguanto más!

— ¡Córrete Castle! ¡Ahh!

Y el orgasmo llegó a los dos casi al mismo tiempo, las paredes internas de Beckett se contrajeron, aprisionando con fuerza el miembro del contrario, quien se corrió en su interior. Salió de ella y se acostó a su lado, arropándola con la sábana y abrazándola, mientras que ella se apoyó en su pecho, acurrucándose contra él como un bebé, riendo, aún agitados por la reciente actividad.

— Feliz aniversario, Richard Edgar Castle — una pequeña risita se escapó de sus labios, y Castle por un momento se asustó cuando oyó el "Richard" ya que solo lo usaba cuando estaba molesta con él, pero se calmó, cuando depositó un beso en su mejilla, totalmente embobada.

— Feliz aniversario, Katherine Houghton Beckett— le contestó, acariciándole la cabeza, abrazándola y atrayéndola más hacia él— Te amo…

Aunque, mucho descanso no tuvieron, se besaron nuevamente y otra ronda dio inicio…y se podía decir que así estuvieron toda la noche, parando solo cuando se sintieron completamente exhaustos y sabían que tenían que dormir.

El sol se coló por la ventana medio abierta, iluminando de a poco la habitación en la cual la joven Detective Kate Becket dormía plácidamente, desnuda, envuelta en sábanas de tonos lilas, sin preocupación alguna. Se despertó lentamente, bostezó y se revolvió un poco entre las sábanas, hasta que se dio cuenta que su compañero no se encontraba en la cama. Se levantó y tomó una de las camisas de Castle, colocándosela encima, abotonando solo tres botones, caminó hacia la sala y lo primero que vio fue a Castle, en la cocina, sentado en la mesa, observándola entrar mientras tomaba una taza de café.

Levantó la taza en alto y sonrió.

— Buenos días, preciosa.

Ella no contestó y se acercó lentamente, Castle le ofreció una taza que descansaba a su lado y ella la tomó, bebiendo un poco mientras sonreía.

— Buenos días— contestó luego de un rato.

— ¿Dormiste bien?

— Mejor de lo que crees.

De nuevo silencio, al menos hasta que Castle pareció recordar algo y salió corriendo a buscar algo, regresando frente a Beckett con una caja de regalo pequeña, entregándosela en las manos.

— Tu regalo…se me olvidó dártelo ayer.

— No debías…—sonrió, y abrió la caja, en su interior estaba un hermoso collar, brillante— oh…Castle…En serio…esto…

— Feliz aniversario — se le acercó y le dio un beso muy cerca de su oído.

Castle sacó el collar de su caja, e hizo voltear a Beckett para colocarle el collar. Se volvió a dar la vuelta, la sonrisa no abandonaba su rostro, sus ojos estaban fijos en Castle, mirándolo lleno de amor. _¿Qué sería de mí sin este hombre? _ Pensó, totalmente encantada.

— Por cierto… ¿Dónde están Martha y Alexis?

— Les reservé un Spa, todo el día de ayer y hasta el mediodía de hoy— se puso a acariciarle el cabello— Deberían llegar en unas horas…

— ¡papá! ¡Ya llegamos! — esa voz sacó de sus pensamientos a Castle ¿Qué? ¿Ya habían llegado?

— ¡Richard! ¿Dónde estás? — Y ahora, Beckett no sabía donde meterse ¡Iba a morir de vergüenza si la veían así!

Y Martha y Alexis entraron a la cocina…vieron a Beckett, un saludo, una sonrisa…Y todo iba bien hasta que…

— ¡Richard Castle! ¿¡Ese collar es mío!?

Y su perfecto aniversario había sido perfecto hasta ahí…Hasta que su madre se había dado cuenta que el collar que le regaló a Beckett era de ella, hasta que Beckett se molestó por eso…Y ahí estaba Castle, buscando otra manera de arreglar su descuido.


End file.
